


Part Seven: The President

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Here Be Time Lords [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Gravity Falls
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Fusion, Gen, I had fun, President Quentin Trembly the Third, Time Lords, annoyingly short, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: A ridiculous man with horrible taste is fashion leaps off a cliff to his doom. Afterwards, he's found perfectly preserved and still miraculously alive.Peanut brittle? Yeah, right, if that doesn't ring of Time Lord, who knows what would.





	Part Seven: The President

The horse stopped galloping and slowed to a stop by a cliff. President Quentin Trembly patted the horse affectionately before sliding off of it and skipping to the edge.

He paused on the tip, remembering his last unfortunate and carefully staged fall from this same cliff several hundred years ago. Luckily, those two especially bright children had bought his flimsy peanut brittle excuse. Trembly inhaled, closing his eyes, the weather was balmy, pleasant... Seventy-one point two degrees, chance of heavy rainfall tomorrow afternoon. 

He looked down, the height dizzying as the pine trees swayed below. He'd been investigating the UFO crash that had formed the basis for this little town. Entirely dormant, it didn't appear to be effecting the town adversely, though the town had seemed odd enough when he'd last been here. 

It had been quite a long time, hadn't it?

Far too long.

He glanced from side to side, hoping beyond hope, before snapping his fingers. A familiar and ancient creaking sound greeted his ears and his smile grew wider. She was still here, after all this time.

He knew that he wouldn't miss this time... Hopefully. 

Trembly closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then opened them. He frowned, looked down again and tilted his head as if he was listening. "Are you sure, dear?" He waited a moment and then took a step to the left. "Alright, dear. You know best." He grinned, shouted "Tally-ho!" and leaped off the edge of the cliff.

The next sensations were gut churning- the feeling of being in an utterly uncontrolled free fall towards the ground, the wind whistling sharply in his ears, flying downwards towards the ground- going faster and faster, and then the surprisingly cold collision with the water below.

To all outsiders it looked as if a ridiculous man had leapt off a cliff to certain inevitable doom but then had suddenly disappeared into thin air. 

Bubbles streamed past his face as he kicked towards the surface.

He quickly broke free of the pool, swimming across the length- surprisingly spry for a man supposedly frozen in peanut brittle for several hundred years. He gleefully hoisted himself up on the edge and dragged himself onto the white and gold tiled ground.

He giggled and noted that he needed to make a new screwdriver. His last one had been terribly old fashioned, it had only been able to open doors with a keyhole and of course, it didn't work on wood.

He really needed to fix that.

His TARDIS hummed appreciatively and Trembly grinned. It was good to be home. 


End file.
